


Course-Poursuite

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les habitants de Conanoplatiputalis sont beaucoup moins ouverts d'esprit que ceux de Lexis 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Course-Poursuite

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en 2011 pour cantarina1 dans le cadre de help_nz.

« Est-ce que vous savez que les habitants de Lexis 5 ont vingt-quatre mots différents pour dire “mariage“ en fonction du nombre de personnes inclues dans la relation, de leur sexe, et de leur différence d’âge ? » s’enthousiasmait le Docteur tandis qu’ils courraient de rocher en rocher, tentant d’éviter les tirs de la population indigène de Conanoplatiputalis. « Des gens d’une ouverture d’esprit incroyable, les Pentalexiens, vraiment. »

« C’est passionnant, Docteur, » répliqua Rose. Elle risqua un coup d’œil à leurs assaillants et se rebaissa presque immédiatement, évitant de justesse un laser vert qui lui brûla tout de même une mèche de cheveux peu chanceuse. « Peut-être que la prochaine fois vous pourriez nous emmenez là-bas plutôt. »

« Oh, la planète en elle-même n’est pas très intéressante, » répondit le Docteur avant d’effectuer une roulade vers le rocher suivant.

« Ça, c’est parce que vous n’avez jamais mis les pieds dans leurs boîtes de nuits clandestines Docteur, » intervint Jack avec un large sourire. « J’y ai appris deux ou trois techniques intéressantes. »Il fit un clin d’œil plein de sous-entendus à Rose qui se contenta de rouler des yeux en réponse.

« Jack, ce n’est pas vraiment le moment, » le réprimanda le Docteur.

« C’est toujours le moment, » fit Jack avec un sourire amusé.

« Et après on se demande comment on a bien pu offenser la population locale, » commenta Rose avec un léger sarcasme, mais le coin de ses lèvres trahissaient le début d’un sourire.

« Je n’aimais pas la façon dont cette prêtresse regardait le Docteur, » expliqua Jack avec un haussement d’épaule.

« Quand même, le plaquer contre l’autel pour l’embrasser… » fit Rose sans plus cacher son sourire alors qu’ils se remettaient à courir. « Vous auriez vu sa tête ! »

« Oh, je l’ai vue, » répondit le Docteur qui fouillait frénétiquement dans ses poches, extirpant toutes sortes d’objets inutiles et incongrus. « On aurait dit que ses quatre yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Ce qui est physiquement possible chez cette espèce, bien que très rare. La dernière occurrence répertoriée remonte à – Ah ha ! »

Le Docteur interrompit sa diatribe en brandissant triomphalement la clef du TARDIS. Vingt-sept secondes plus tard, ils contournèrent un amas rocheux au pas de course, leurs poursuivants toujours sur leurs talons, et aperçurent enfin la cabine bleue.

Le Docteur arriva le premier, chose peu surprenante étant donné ses longues jambes et ses centaines d’années d’expérience en matière de fuite. Il laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui et fila droit vers la console de commande. Rose et Jack le suivirent un instant plus tard, et dès que la porte fut fermée ils sentirent la vibration familière du vaisseau se dématérialisant.

Rose, appuyée contre la porte, éclata de rire. Elle fut vite rejointe par Jack, qui passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui, riant contre les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille.

Depuis la console du TARDIS, le Docteur regarda ses deux compagnons s’embrasser et sourit. C’était ça, la vrai vie : un vaisseau, l’univers entier à portée de main, et des gens qu’il aimait et qui l’aimaient en retour à ses côtés.


End file.
